


021. Aloof

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby Rose does not believe in the word 'impossible'.





	021. Aloof

Ruby Rose does not believe in the word ‘impossible’.

She’s attending Beacon University on a full-ride scholarship because she didn’t pay attention to that word, and she’s got an awesome girlfriend despite that word, too. So when she gets assigned Weiss Schnee as a partner for a class project, she ignores that people say she’s 'impossible to work with’.

After class, Ruby comes up to the other girl with a grin and an offered hand. “Hi. I’m Ruby.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. “I know that. We’ve been in the same class for two months.” She pulls out a piece of paper from her notebook, and writes down a number. “This is my personal cellular number. Text me your availability and I’ll fit you into my schedule.” She raises one eyebrow. “I expect that this project is all you’ll use my personal number for.”

Ruby blinks at her. “What else would I use it for?”

A beat, then Weiss frowns. This time it looks more thoughtful than anything. “Hmm. I have another class to attend, Rose. I expect your text in a reasonable timeframe.”

The other girl turns to leave, and Ruby grins. “Seeya Weiss!”

Ha. Nothing impossible about that at all.


End file.
